


You Know Me

by NathTE



Series: Adventures of one Lucifer Morningstar and Trixie Decker [5]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: A little bit of swearing words lol, Fainting, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, a lot of it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-04-19 10:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14235414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathTE/pseuds/NathTE
Summary: Chloe, Dan, Ella, and Charlotte just thought they would enjoy some well-deserved vacation with all their friends and enjoy it they would. But what they didn’t know was they were up to a discovery that would change everything they knew. Would they be able to go through this?





	1. Suspicious

**Author's Note:**

> The fifth installment of ALMAT. Finally, our vacation starts! It will start a bit slow, but soon we will have our revelations. ;) Let me know what you think in the comments!
> 
> Cover by Shin-oppa, We Got Fired Shop (https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/578240)

 

Chloe sighed and rubbed the back of her neck while resting her back on her chair, those papers were going to be the death of her. She grabbed her cup of coffee and took a sip of the cold black liquid grimacing slightly. She needed fresh coffee, soon.

 

Looking around the blond detective looked for a brief distraction, spotting the black and elegant invitation Lucifer sent a week ago. She grasped the fancy paper and stared at it flipping it to one side and other. She couldn’t say she wasn’t suspicious when she received that at the same time than the rest of her group of friends, her suspicion got worse when they received the memo next, even Charlotte received one from the District Attorney as well.

 

Chloe wouldn’t put past Lucifer for had it all figured out when he put something in his head. But how he had put Pierce in agreement with that she didn’t know. Lucifer wasn’t in good terms with Pierce as much as she was – Chloe hasn’t forgiven the Lieutenant for leading her on for reasons she couldn’t comprehend.   

 

She was tempted to refuse and take her time to enjoy with Trixie, but the little girl was also invited, and she begged her mother to go. Even Dan was excited about it, he said he wouldn’t lose the chance to enjoy free time at Lucifer expanses. Ella was another one that took the invitation in strides and was already planning everything she needed to bring to enjoy this holiday with them.

 

Charlotte was the only one skeptical like Chloe herself, both women discussed that maybe the club owner had some sort of plan for something, but neither of them could deny that a prolonged weekend off would be good. Lucifer used all his charms to convince Charlotte to accept and, in the end, Chloe was convinced by her daughter’s puppy eyes.

 

It wouldn’t hurt to spend a weekend with her friends, right?

 

She placed the invitation back its place and resumed her work again, and for the first time started to plan in her head all she needed to get ready for the trip.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Monkey, do you have everything you need?” Chloe asked while she was putting some last things in her own luggage.

 

“Yes, mommy!” Trixie answered.

 

Chloe chuckled remembering her daughter’s enthusiasm for that holiday and how the girl had everything ready three days prior to the set date. Of course, she went through her daughter’s things to be sure, but Trixie was known to always add things last minute, so it was always good to ask. Trixie was the one that urged her mother to get her things ready and did the same with Maze, so was her excitement for that little vacation.

 

 “Decker, we are ready. When are you going to bring your ass down here?” Maze asked this time, sounding impatient.

 

“You said ass, Maze.” She heard her daughter say in the middle of giggles. Chloe not even bothered to reprimand Maze because it was useless.

 

“Coming!” Chloe closed her luggage and did the last checkup before exiting her room and going to where the other two girls were waiting.

 

Maze was in her habitual wear, black blouse with a generous cleavage, black leather jacket, tight pants and combat boots. She had a purse lunged in her left shoulder and an impatient look in her eyes. In the last two weeks, her roommate seemed a mixture of apprehension and determination that Chloe couldn’t quite figure out. She tried asking once, but the other woman changed the subject so quickly Cloe was left wondering why Maze was teaching her how to fight winged foes. As if such a thing existed.

 

“Finally! Can we go now?” Maze said as soon her eyes landed on Chloe.

 

“Yay! Finally! Road trip!” Trixie squealed and made a dash for the front door followed by Maze.

 

Chloe shook her head and followed them. It didn’t take long to load Chloe’s car and soon they were driving to the outskirts of Los Angeles, where some bigger proprieties were located. Maze helped with the directions when Chloe needed and soon they arrived at Lucifer’s property.

 

Chloe knew her partner had a lot of money and proprieties, but when she saw the house they were going to spend their holiday she was slapped by the fact once again. It was a two-store mansion, with Greek columns in the entrance, a circular car entry with a fountain, multiple windows and balconies with double doors and flowing cetin curtains. The garden was well kept with a multitude of flowers and bush trees, benches were spread at regular intervals where people could sit and appreciate the view. The propriety’s neighbors were at an appropriate distance giving the privacy it needed, but you could reach it with a short walk.

 

Still impressed Chloe parked her car next to Dan’s, noticing four other cars were already parked in the visitor area. They were the last ones to arrive.

 

“C’mon Mommy!” Trixie called already at the third step of the stairs that led to the entrance carrying her own bag.

 

“Stop drooling and get moving, Decker.” Maze said always carrying her bang and Chloe’s.

 

The door opened and Lucifer with his usual three-piece suit appeared, a big smile on his lips.

 

“Oh, Detective! Maze, Spawn, enter, we have some refreshments for all of you.” He gave them one of his charming smiles.

 

Chloe finally exited her car and looked it and followed the others inside, hearing Trixie run ahead calling for her father.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lucifer showed them their rooms on the second floor before leading them back down again and directing them to the back of his mansion, through double doors, where things were even more impressive.

 

In one side he had a large heated swimming pool, a wet bar (fully stashed), sun loungers with parasols and a little ahead of the pool it was located a volley court and a soccer field. The other side he had a covered patio in which the ceiling was actually vines bracing white beams, where the others were seated around a round table where some food and beverages were waiting for them. A little ahead of the patio another garden could be seen with rose bushes, sunflowers, and daisies, followed by a maze made of tall bushes. 

 

The patio was close to one of the sections of the mansion, where their double doors were opened to a shining kitchen with state-of-the-art equipment. Lucifer made them seat by the table, and Chloe could see the same bewilderment she was feeling in the others’ eyes.

 

“Welcome, welcome to my humble vacation house.” He said clasping his hands enthusiastically.

 

“Humble?” Dan asked with a little sarcastic tinge.

 

“Yes, yes…” Lucifer continued not noticing Dan’s tone. “I’m sorry I couldn’t get more things, I just had enough time to get what we had so far done. I hope you enjoy!”

 

Chloe could only wonder what else he could get ready if he had more time because in her opinion this was enough.

 

“This is more than enough, Lucifer.” Linda intervened taking the words out of Chloe’s mouth.

 

Charlotte nodded, from all the others in there she was the only one that seemed the most comfortable with all the setup. Chloe could expect as much for an ex-lawyer of rich and famous people.

 

Amenadiel cleared his throat and looked at his brother for a split second before starting to speak.

 

“For a good time.” He raised his cup, being followed by Trixie that was already sipping a cup of juice.

 

“For fun time!” She added excitedly, what made the other smile and raise their cups.

 

“Dude, you should totally invite us more here,” Ella added after everyone toasted and grinned. “I can get used to this.”

 

Dan nodded while sipping his beer. “So do I.”

 

“Well… If you all want to come back after this vacation, be my guest.” Lucifer said sipping his Scotch. But Chloe could see some apprehension in Lucifer’s eyes, much like Maze’s.

 

It made her wonder once again, does this holiday have any hidden purpose? Should she be worried? After all, it was unusual for so many people to have vacationed in the same period, even more in the law enforcement. Her thoughts were distracted when she received a glass of wine from Lucifer that was smiling at her earnestly. She took the glass with a smile and sipped the wine thinking that maybe, just maybe, she was reading too much in all this.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Rolling Dice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “But I wonder… What motivated this very opportune invitation?” The lawyer winked at Chloe.

Lucifer never expected he would have so much mundane fun like he had that two days that ensued after everyone arrived at his vacation mansion. Well, that house of his was only used for bacchanals he would sponsor from time to time, watered with booze, sex, and music. It was the very first time he used that propriety for such innocent thing, he had to hide all his toys in a locked room because he was pretty sure the Detective wouldn’t be happy if her spawn saw anything deemed inappropriate. 

 

The spawn had taken the control over the fun, and she would produce every type of games that involved all the adults, and for the first time in a long while for a lot of them, they let themselves be children again.

 

They had wars of water balloons, those being particularly vicious considering the celestial’s abilities. Lucifer had a perfect aim, always hitting his target, while Maze was too agile, and she never played fair, while Amenadiel, he had a good strategic brain that rendered him a fair number of wins. The humans had their fun and puzzlement over all the impossible feats happening, and the celestials were very competitive.

 

They would also play hide and seek, with Lucifer never understanding the meaning of being conspicuous, he always chose the most visible and interesting hiding points, and he would never understand why he was always found so quickly. Trixie set herself a new record being the very last person to be found by all the others, being the most creative of them for her hiding places, Maze was very proud of her little human.

 

Dan challenged Lucifer for a soccer match and called all to play with Trixie being their referee. It was a funny match because both Lucifer and Amenadiel were horrible in that, always missing the ball like they had two left feet, what would result in fights between the brothers, after all, they were in the same team. Maze was reasonably good, but just because she never played fair, and Dan revealed himself to be a decent player. They also played volleyball, with Charlotte being the best of them, she even confessed she was a player back in High School, and that she missed the game dearly.

 

Trixie would also convince them to play ‘steal the flag’, a game in which they were divided into two groups and they each had to protect their flag (that was a ball in that case) while trying to steal the other’s team flag. Ella was pretty good at that game, always sneaking past others and having the best strategies of how to go over the other team.

 

At nights they would have fun with board games Lucifer bought after he made the invitations. Monopoly was a must, and Linda proved to be the best of all in that game always ended up making all her objectives and receiving enormous rents from them all. They also played ‘Profile’, a game where they should discover about what those clues were talking about if they were a person, a thing, a year or a place. The celestials proved to be really good a those because they were present in most of the things there and they had a good knowledge, but Chloe, Trixie, and Dan weren’t that much behind with their knowledge in pop culture, and Linda with her knowledge of high literature.

 

They also played ‘Clue’, a lot, it was kind of fun to try and discover a random assassin based in how cards could be drawn, and Chloe was exceptional in the game, making Lucifer heart flutter when her eyes would shine when she finally figured things out.

 

If someone said to Lucifer a few years before that he would enjoy such normal things, he would tell them they were crazy, that The Devil would never submit himself to such a thing. But he never let himself appreciate such things until he found that group of humans that made him wish for so much more. That made him wish for a family again.

 

In between all those games and fun, they also had some adult fun, having drinks and talks, and laughs about things that happened lately and some strange cases they encountered. Dan was trying to pray some embarrassing childhood stories from the celestial brothers, but they were tied-lipped and were really good at reverting things extracting the embarrassing stories from the others.

 

However, Lucifer was also worried how things were going to happen when they finally revealed themselves for those that didn’t know yet. He wasn’t ready to see them run in fear or treat him differently just because he never lied about who he was. He noticed the odd stares the Detective and Charlotte would throw at him when he entered in one of his thoughtful moments, receiving some reassuring glances from Linda. And it was impossible to not notice the slight tightness in Maze stance, and Amenadiel’s flustered looks when he thought no one was looking.

 

But the spawn was really good at taking the attention from the impending revelation with her games. It was trying to diffuse that strange atmosphere in the morning of the third day of their vacation and the second they were at his house that Trixie decided they were going to play ‘Horse War’. A game played in the pool, that was played in pairs, while one would be the horse and the other would be the Knight, the ‘knight’ would climb the ‘horse’ shoulders and would try to push the other ‘knight’ out of their horses' shoulders.

 

“I will choose the pairs!” Trixie clapped her hands when she saw everyone ready for the pool after their breakfast. Charlotte had declared she was going to be the referee. 

 

“Why should you, child?” Lucifer asked, more out of habit than actual spite.

 

“Because I had the idea.” She said simply and dismissed Lucifer’s pout with a move of her hands, making the other adults laugh. “I’m going to play with daddy, mommy will play with Lucifer, Linda will play with Maze and Ella will play with Amenadiel.” Trixie’s lips curved into a smile when she saw some embarrassed smiles, thrilled expressions, and some sporting relief expressions.

 

“Monkey…”

 

“Spawn…”

 

“Little Human….”

 

“Trixie…”

 

“Let’s go!” She ignored Lucifer’s, her mom’s, maze’s and Linda’s words and run jumping head first into the pool to hide her giggling.

 

Not having any other alternative, the adults followed her and positioned as she instructed when she had finally climbed on top of her father’s shoulders. Lucifer had imagined many ways he would be in the middle of Chloe’s tights, but that wasn’t one of them. Her skin was as soft as he ever imagined it would be, and it was doing things with him that was highly inappropriate for a child to see. He focused again when Beatrice started to explain the rules again.

 

“We, the Knights,” she pointed at all the ones on top of the shoulders, Ella, Linda, and Chloe “we have to try to push the other into the pool to win, while the horses have to try to keep us steady and protect us, not letting us fall. It’s important that the horse listens to the knight commands to where to go.” She said, a smile stretching all over her face so brightly that made Lucifer blink once or twice.

 

“I see…” Maze said while holding Linda and without warning, she walked straight to Amenadiel.

 

“Wait! Maze!” Linda wrapped her arms around Maze’s head because of the sudden movement so she wouldn’t fall.

 

Trixie giggled and asked her dad to move in the direction of where the Linda-Maze pair was walking as well, because it was like that, without any warning another heated dispute started. Chloe started to direct him as well, her thighs squeezing lightly when she gently moved her body, and Lucifer had to fight another type of battle with his body, but he couldn’t resist the way his thumbs gently caressed her thighs.

 

As soon as Lucifer stepped the battle zone, Amenadiel turned in his direction and Ella’s hands flew to grip Chloe’s while they battled to push the other to the water. Meanwhile, Trixie was battling Linda and winning, being able to disrupt the therapist balance while pushing her in the right angle, Linda didn’t fall just because of Maze strength and ability to escape Dan’s advances.

 

The battle took most part of the morning, with Linda being the first one to fall after one very interesting move from Ella, where she hooked Linda’s arm and pushed at the same time, sending both knight and horse to water. Later Ella proved her grand abilities in that play when she also pushed Chloe and Lucifer into the water and gently pushed a laughing Trixie down. Maze demanded a re-match, and they saw themselves lost in that game until Charlotte called it quits when they were nearing lunchtime, with each pair having at least one victory.

 

With a little bit of regret Lucifer let Chloe climb down his shoulder and soon he was out of the pool, wrapped in his silky robe, and walking to the kitchen to prepare lunch for all of them.

 

* * *

 

 

Chloe was enjoying that vacation more than she ever thought, it was fun to have everything they ever desired because they would mention anything they wanted to try, and Lucifer would acquire. Like for example, the lunch he made for them that day, salmon with veggies passed on butter, steak with red wine sauce, and a very delicious mash potato made with sweet potatoes.

 

After resting with a fun game of Uno, they were again in the pool, but this time they were in the wet bar having some drinks made by Lucifer himself, while Trixie was having her fun with Amenadiel in the pool with the too of them disputing who could swim faster. Maze was there to give the little girl a boost, and enjoying the outrageous looks Amenadiel gave her because he wasn’t one to be petty and don’t let the child win.

 

“Thank you, Lucifer.” Chloe raised her glass of wine and smiled. “For inviting us.”

 

Dan was quickly in raise his bear and add. “It was one of the best vacations I had in recent years, dude. Thanks.”

 

Lucifer raised his eyes with a surprised smile.

 

“It’s my pleasure, detectives.” He grins sipping his usual Scotch.

 

“You have the best Pina Colada, Luci,” Ella said, having already consumed her fourth dose.

 

Lucifer frowned a little when he heard the nickname but didn’t say anything. Charlotte smirked a little and sipped her wine, and with a casual tone she asked:

 

“But I wonder… What motivated this very opportune invitation?” The lawyer winked at Chloe.

 

Lucifer’s mouth dried at the question and the expectant looks he received from both the Detective and Charlotte. Linda looked from her glass of Martini at Lucifer and moved her eyes gently to the left.

 

“Do I need a reason to have some fun with my friends?” He asked with a half-true.

 

“You are evading the question, man.” Dan quipped taking a sip of his bear.

 

Lucifer glared at the male detective that at that moment resolved to be useful, he received a smirk back from Dan. Linda rolled her eyes, of course, their friends would know how he worked when he didn’t want to lie.

 

“I just asked an honest question,” Lucifer said pointedly.

 

“Cut the crap, Lucifer…” Chloe said taking a longer sip of her wine, but before Lucifer could answer Trixie surged out of nowhere in between her parents and with the most pleading face she could ever do she asked.

 

“Let’s play, Mommy, Daddy!”

 

And hooked her arms with both her parents before pulling them to go deeper into the pool. It made the adults drop the subject, and their drinks while they followed their child.

 

“Charlotte you promised to participate this time.” She called out to the lawyer, she didn’t need to call Ella, because the lab tech was already following her while clapping enthusiastically.

 

“Alright, alright…” Charlotte stared at Lucifer pointedly for a few seconds, making the Archangel squirm a bit, but followed Trixie.

 

“That was a nice save… Trixie’s.” Linda mumbled for only Lucifer could hear before she followed the others.

 

Lucifer nodded. He had to thank the spawn for way more than for that save.

 

* * *

 

 

It wasn’t until later, way after Chloe deemed that they had enough pool for the day and chased Trixie to a bathroom and all followed them to refresh themselves and Lucifer could finally start the dinner, that things got a bit clear, as to why they were all there. It was when the dinner was almost ready that the doorbell ringed and a person that neither of the LAPD was expecting came through the door.

 

When Marcus Pierce entered the house was as if the mood completely changed. They were all feeling quite relaxed and happy, but when the Lieutenant entered after Maze, that went to answer the door, Chloe tensed, and Dan stopped mid-joke, Ella sobered up pretty quickly and Charlotte narrowed her eyes while her lips transformed in a line. Trixie was the only one that nodded a less tense answer to his greetings.

 

When things went down between Chloe and Pierce, the group got pretty much awkward with their Lieutenant, some even disliking him fiercely. They were saved by Lucifer that announced dinner was ready and that they moved to the dinner table, and after a delicious, yet tense dinner, Lucifer dropped all pretenses.

 

Clasping his damp hands in front of him, Lucifer cleared his throat and felt his heart jump when all eyes turned their attention to him. He froze slightly and lowered his eyes trying to compose again, lifting his eyes in time to see an encouraging smile in Trixie’s lips while she climbed her mother’s lap and settled herself.

 

“Well… Indeed, it has a reason for me to have invited all of you here…”

 

“I knew it!” Charlotte said with a triumphant gleam in her eyes. And Chloe hummed while nodding, she gathered as much.

 

“I decided, well… We decided to tell you the truth about us, our past.” He looked briefly at Maze and Amenadiel, both looking at their plates, the demoness with a big frown while the fallen angel was sporting a blank expression. “It won’t be easy, for us… And, it will be better for everyone if the truth is finally out.”

 

Lucifer was holding the dice, but then he played it. The dice were finally rolling.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the second chapter is here! It was also another difficult chapter to come out, although I knew what I wanted from it. I hope this is as good as the rest, and I had fun thinking of all games they could have played. :D 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts about the story so far. And I am also gathering some prompts for ALMAT series, I have already until story 10 planned, and some that are ahead in time. I need some in between, so I’m wondering what you want to read in this series. 
> 
> I won’t choose everything for the series, but I think I will give you a little scene of each prompt I receive that isn’t chosen to be part of ALMAT. 
> 
> Also, if you want to chat and ask anything about my stories, please feel free to drop by in my Tumblr (
> 
>  
> 
> [@limonath](http://limonath.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> ). 
> 
> Next chapter is coming soon!
> 
> Nath :*


	3. Delusional?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No, Decker, we didn’t tell her the ‘story’. The only difference is that she is the only one that believed in us when we told you lot the truth.”

Lucifer stared at the sun rising from his room, the biggest and seclude one in the entire house. He breathed the musky air of morning feeling tired and restless at the same time. Despite his celestial constitution a night without sleep could take a toll on him.

 

But how could he sleep with that impending revelation looming so closer?

 

Sleeping a few meters from him were the people that he actually cared and that opinions actually mattered to him. One more than others, but nonetheless people he liked enough to tolerate and worry about them. If they decided they wanted him gone, he would respect that, however, that would hurt like a motherfucker.

 

Lucifer looked at the clearing sky, still full of starts, a mixture of black, deep blue, purple and slightly pink and orange that announced the coming of the biggest of his stars in that solar system.

 

“Dad,” and for the first time in millennia he addressed his Father without any prompting or anger, not counting the first time he died for the Detective, “if you are really listening to me right now, I can’t… I won’t survive another fam- Friends shunning me. So, please, if you are anything the humans say you are, let me keep them.” He pleaded.

 

 As always, no answer came, but strangely enough, Lucifer didn’t feel the simmering anger that would follow that lack of answer, no, he felt a strange surge of peace.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Chloe sat on her bed passing her hands over her eyes, she didn’t have enough sleep after Lucifer’s revelation. He was adamant they would rest, so ‘the talk’ was delayed until the next day. Trixie almost falling asleep in her arms was incentive enough for her accepting it, but they didn’t agree completely without discussing it, and with a lot of insistence on Lucifer they relented to it.

 

Soon enough they saw themselves being rushed out of the dining room by Lucifer so they all could get enough rest, while he stayed to clean the mess.

 

She sighed deeply, she couldn’t avoid the thought that maybe they wouldn’t have the answers at all. More than once Lucifer claimed he would open about everything and she ended up just playing the role of the naïve believer and getting disappointed in the end. She just didn’t know what to imagine, because Lucifer’s expression was so serious and Maze and Amenadiel seemed to be on edge. The only one she couldn’t explain the presence was Pierce, as far as she knew he didn’t have anything to do with Lucifer’s story.

 

Her thoughts were interrupted when Trixie jumped on her bed, startling her bit.

 

“Mommy, you are awake! Let’s go eat breakfast.” The little girl said with one of her biggest smiles that showed all her teeth.

 

“In a moment, monkey.” Chloe gave her a small smile in answer.

 

She couldn’t prolong that anymore, with another deep sigh she climbed down the bed and started her day.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The breakfast was way to tense compared to the other they had in the previous days, with some small talks and Lucifer being uncharacteristically quiet and brooding. After everyone was satisfied and attended to their needs they were led to the covered patio they initiated their vacation, by a very enthusiastic Trixie.

 

They arranged themselves by the circular table, and a silence followed, being broken when a very impatient Trixie huffed and decided to start.

 

“Adults,” She shook her head “Well… It was my plan, so I think I should start.” Trixie clasped her hands in front of her, putting a very serious face.

 

At that Chloe blinked and looked at her daughter with her brows furrowed.

 

“Trixie, what do you mean by this being your idea?”

 

Trixie smiled at her mother and cocked her head slightly.

 

“Because it is.” And at that Dan also looked at his daughter with a questioning glance. “It was my idea to come here this holiday and call all of you because they were afraid. So, being a good friend, I helped them.” She said stuffing her chest with pride.

 

Lucifer snorted slightly at the child display, receiving a glare from a very proud Maze, and Linda just chuckled at that.

 

“She is right, all this was her idea.” Lucifer finally said, ignoring Maze’s glare.

 

“Wow, my Padawan is growing!” Ella said, bumping her knuckles with Trixie’s.

 

“Since when you make plans together?” Chloe narrowed her eyes and looked suspiciously at both Lucifer and Trixie.

 

“Since I took care of her for the first time,” Lucifer answered smoothly.

 

“Of course,” Dan said while shaking his head in disbelief.

 

“So, you told Trixie your story, but not me?” Chloe asked with a slightly hurt tone.

 

Maze snorted and shook her head while grabbing her glass of Vodka.

 

“No, Decker, we didn’t tell her the ‘story’. The only difference is that she is the only one that believed in us when we told you lot the truth.”

 

At that the humans that didn’t know yet turned around to look at the demon with varying degrees of confusion.  

 

“Just to be clear,” Charlotte started “you are not talking about that non-sense thing about angels, demon, and Devil, right?” The DA laughed nervously, the strange memories she had of those months she didn’t remember at all, that memory of watching her family being assassinated every day was still fresh in her brain, and all that non-sense always irked something in her when she heard it.

 

But the silence that followed that was answer enough, and Chloe felt the usual anger bubbling under her skin. Lucifer was at it again and he was dragging her daughter into it. She felt the pang of disappointment also tinge her emotions and she couldn’t stop the stingy sensation behind her eyes, the signal of unshed tears.

 

“I have to congratulate all of you, you never lose the character,” Ella commented slightly amused. “You got me for a second.”

 

Dan preferred to be silent, sighing deeply. Chloe, however, rose from her seat and glared a Lucifer.

 

“This was particularly low of you, Lucifer, tricking a child in believe something that is impossible. It’s enough you throw this bullshit for me every day!” She raised her voice.

 

Lucifer sighed and also rose to his feet and towered over Chloe.

 

“I told you Spawn, your mother is irritatingly stubborn,” he said without taking his eyes off Chloe.

 

“Stubborn? God and the Devil do not exist, Lucifer, those are facts!” She turned around to shoot a glare at both Amenadiel and Maze. “And you two are at fault for keeping feeding his delusions and making a child believe it!”

 

Amenadiel raised his hands and tried a soothing tone.

 

“Please, hear us out.”

 

Dan sighed and grabbed a bottle of beer and spoke to his ex-wife. 

 

“Just let them do it, Chlo. They won’t stop just because you are riled up.”

 

Charlotte was troubled and like Chloe, she rose from her seat and started to pace around.

 

“You can’t just expect we believe such crazy thing. And what this man has even to do with this?” She pointed a Pierce that was quietly observing things of his chair.

 

“Because he is part of all of this,” Lucifer answered still staring at the angry blue eyes of Chloe. “He is Cain, after all…”

 

Ella snorted and started laughing really hard but stopped almost immediately when she received a very offended glare from Pierce.

 

“No… Wait. Really?” She asked blinking her eyes. “We are surrounded by method actors and I didn’t know that. Wow!”

 

“Stop! Just stop Lucifer,” Chloe started again, “I thought, for the first time you would be serious. But you honestly can’t, right?” She turned so she could look at Linda. “I thought you were working out his damn problems.”

 

Linda gave Chloe a tight smile, trying her best to not feel offended considering how Chloe was feeling angry at what she thought was another deception. Lucifer wasn’t that good at hiding his hurt feelings though.

 

“Chloe, I know how you feel. But, please, hear them out and you will understand.”

 

Chloe snorted and looked away, trying to hide the tears that were starting to accumulate in her eyes. She should learn not put her hopes high to get some straight answer from Lucifer without all this ruse of his Devil persona but to discover that even her newest ex-boyfriend had some similar delusion was enough. How could he even make to Lieutenant with this biblical stuff in his head?

 

“Are you guys part of the same cult, or something?” Dan asked, finally giving up in understand that alone and questioning that out loud.

 

“No,” Pierce answered “no cult whatsoever. Just reality.”

 

Dan stared at his lieutenant trying really hard not laugh at the absurdity, he could be a wacko, but he was still his boss. And he really didn’t want to lose his job or get even more demoted because of someone’s strange delusions.  

 

“Right…”

 

Chloe decided she had enough after that and looked directly at Lucifer trying to convey all she was feeling – all that tumultuous anger and disappointment.

 

“I don’t really know what you all had in mind for put up this stupid charade, but I had enough of this.” She breathed deeply and finally looked away from Lucifer’s eyes.

 

“Detective-” He started but was interrupted by her.

 

“Enough, Lucifer. Everyone has their limit, and I reached mine!” She snapped looking at him again, noting the despair and hurt in those deep brown eyes. But she was also hurt and angry, because it hurt, more than everything before.

 

But before any other adult could speak or move again a small trembling voice interrupted them.

 

“Stop,” everyone turned to look at Trixie, that had her eyes filled with unshed tears.

 

The younger Decker conjured the feeling that dream she had given her and squaring her small shoulders she directed at the best glare she could muster.

 

“Show them Lucifer,” her voice was more controlled, but you could still hear the hints of tears in them, the tears that were still contained in her eyes.

 

“Beatrice-”

 

“Show them!” Her tone didn’t give space for discussions. And the Devil knew that tone, it was too much like her mother’s.

 

“What are you talking about, Trixie?” Dan asked. However, his answer came when Lucifer sighed deeply and moved, pulling his tank top – he had been using those with all those pool activities in order to hide the lack of scars – and walked closer to the pool where he had space.

 

When he turned his back to all of them the one ones that had seen his scars before gasped when they looked at his perfect back.

 

“Lucifer… Where are your scars?” Chloe asked, momentary forgetting her anger. Those jarred half-moons that disfigured his back were branded in her brain since she saw them, but they were gone as if they had never existed.

 

“This is what you have to show? That you did a plastic surgery?” Dan asked genuinely confused.

 

Ella and Charlotte that had never seen the scars were more confused by why that would have any significance.

 

“No, that’s not it.” He said, with his face half turned so he could see behind him.

 

His eyes met with Maze’s and Amenadiel’s and both nodded at him, he also looked at the child that was still looking resolutely at him, and with her nod, he closed his eyes, he wouldn’t, couldn’t, see the fear in their eyes. With a deep breath and a roll of his shoulders, he let his wings unfurl, extending them at their full wingspan.

 

He could hear the gasps and a bottle hitting the floor and shattering into million pieces.

 

 

 

  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, this chapter is ready and up. Gosh, I wrote this one like I was a dropper, one little bit here, another there, and ugh… 
> 
> Well… I hope this revelation of mine goes as people expected. I will be honest, this is how I imagined the revelation for this series since I wrote **_Warm, Tingling, Sweet and Pounding_**
> 
> , some changes here and there because of some plot changes throughout my writing, but essentially, it’s what I wanted. 
> 
> It isn’t as half as dramatic as Breaking Down, but I hope it appeased everyone. ^^ 
> 
> Now… Reactions, they will be next chapter~ *evil laugh* See you next chapter, that will be after I post the next chapter of BD ;P 
> 
> Lots of Love, 
> 
> Nath :*
> 
> PS: Follow my Tumblr ( [@limonath](http://limonath.tumblr.com/)) you can also send me questions or talk to me about my stories :D 
> 
> PS2: AvengingMorningstar, I noticed you were gone, I hope you are fine. If you by chance pass by to read my stories, let me know D: I will miss you my friend, and our talks. ç.ç


	4. Complicated or not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Maze,” she called abruptly, making the demoness turn to her side in a fast motion. “Are you really a demon?”

Chloe didn’t know if she was dreaming again, or all of them were having a collective delusion because she could hear Dan breathing fast and hard beside her, and Ella mumbling something under her breath. Charlotte was the only one completely silent. She couldn’t blame the DA considering that she was feeling completely lost herself.

 

The wings sprung out of her partner’s back, after all. Beautiful, and immense wings that went from the glass doors to the pool stretched in their full glory. They shone with a white light that came from within, making the sun pale in comparison, they also seemed too holy, too beautiful to be there, to be seen by them. But still, it was impossible. It had to be an explanation, right?

 

Her thoughts were spinning rapidly inside her head, looking for explanations, any explanation. But when the wings folded, so naturally, with muscles that weren’t supposed to be on her partner’s back moving under his skin, she couldn’t avoid the answer.

 

He had told her the truth. All of it.

 

She grabbed the back of her chair to stop her legs from giving out when Lucifer turned around and the wings followed his motion, feathers moving slightly with the wind.

 

“I thought you said you cut them off…” She blurted the first thing that came to her mind.

 

Lucifer that until that moment was looking down at his hands, finally looked up, slightly startled.

 

“Eh… They grew back, recently.” He answered a little bit unsure.

 

“They grew back…” She heard Dan speak beside her, and it was just time for her to turn and look at him when she saw him falling as he lost consciousness.

 

“Daddy!” Trixie shouted with worry in her voice.

 

If it wasn’t for Amenadiel’s quick reflexes, Dan would have hurt himself on his fall. Charlotte followed quickly, sitting on her chair with a lost look as if she was having the confirmation of a bad dream.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It took some time for Dan to come back from his faint, and even after that, he was barely there. But he wasn’t the only one, Ella went to a fit odd disbelief examining Lucifer and his wings with scientific eyes and getting slightly hysterical when she got all the answers she needed to prove it was real. Charlotte was in what looked like a catatonic state, staring blankly ahead.

 

She wasn’t much better either, feeling her head spin with all the strange things she had ever seen Lucifer do, all things she couldn’t explain. But it also explained him, his character, his disbelief of genuine care and worry for him, it also explained his disdain over some ‘human’ things like he would say. And it wasn’t just things about him that were going around her head, Amenadiel and Maze were part of it.

 

“Maze,” she called abruptly, making the demoness turn to her side in a fast motion. “Are you really a demon?”

 

Maze looked her directly to her eyes and crossed her arms apparently indifferent, but Chloe knew her long enough to notice the lined of worry marking her face and a glint of worry on those dark eyes.

 

“Yes,” the answer was said in a direct and firm tone, making all the other humans stare at her. It was in that exact moment that half of Maze’s face melted away revealing a decayed face, with bone and sinew appearing, and white eye staring at them.

 

She heard a gasp come from where Linda was seated, and Chloe noticed Charlotte staring at Maze in horror, Ella was blinking rapidly all the while. When she heard the sound of something falling again she knew Dan had fainted again and this time it was Lucifer who caught him, finally leaving his spot close to the pool.

 

“Oh, Daddy…” Trixie’s voice attracted her attention and she wondered how her daughter could be so calm in the middle of all of that.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It took another hour for them to recover enough from Maze’s revelation for them to be functional again because it became pretty obvious what Amenadiel was when he started speaking. Through their stupor the older angel started recounting things of how and when they came to earth, being added by Lucifer, speaking things from his perspective. At each word, things were flipped in the world of each of the humans that weren’t aware of the celestials until that day.

 

Lucifer’s vulnerability while close to Chloe, Malcolm, the true story of Mom, Charlotte’s return from the dead and hell, Chloe’s status as miracle – although Lucifer didn’t elaborate much on that – and when she got poised and what he did – he didn’t say much about what made him go to Las Vegas though – and Marcus Pierce being Cain, the actual Cain, from the Bible.

 

“So, are you saying he is the actual first murderer? And he is immortal?” Dan asked weakly, he was still shaken up by all revelations, and the one he was still conciliating with the most was the fact that he slept with the actual Lucifer’s mother. Not that Charlotte was fairing well, she was in total despair since she discovered her persistent nightmares were actually memories from Hell.

 

“That was real… Real… Oh, God.” She was constantly mumbling those words.

 

“Yes,” Lucifer answered from his position beside his brother, wings long gone. “Doctor, could you…?” He pointed a Trixie, that was that whole time patting her dad’s hand gently trying to comfort him. At his words, Linda nodded and pulled Trixie inside.

 

Pierce frowned and stared at Lucifer suspiciously. “What do you intend…?”

 

He couldn’t finish his words because soon a knife was placed squarely on his chest right on his heart. Chloe felt herself scream, and Dan jolted from his seat. Ella was quick to react running beside her boss and holding him in place while she tried to hold the knife in place in a vain attempt of stopping the blood loss.

 

“Are you crazy, dude?”

 

“I wouldn’t worry too much if I was you, Miss Lopes,” Lucifer answered while he was looking somewhere else.

 

Chloe couldn’t believe what she just saw, and apparently, no one did. Amenadiel was sighing deeply and staring reproachfully at Lucifer, and Maze was shaking her head with a scowl.

 

“You just killed him!” Dan shirked, really close to losing everything.

 

“Just look,” her partner told them still without looking at them directly.

 

A few seconds after her boss’s heart stopped working they watched in horror when he took a deep breath and sat up again while pulling the knife out as if it was a piece of wood in his finger and glaring at Lucifer. Blood was still dripping from his wound and they could see it through his shirt.

 

“That was necessary?” He got up under the incredulous looks of the other humans as if it was really normal to die and get up as if nothing happened, but apparently, that was considering everything she had heard so far.

 

“That’s insane!” She heard Dan say and she couldn’t agree more.

 

Feeling a dizziness take over her Chloe lowered her head on his hands and sighed. When her life became that? Myths and legends were real, sort of.

 

“This means everything described in the bible is real?” Ella asked.

 

“Hum… Some, not all.” Amenadiel answered tightly.

 

Some? Well… She didn’t know if that was good or bad.

 

_‘God, that’s… Oh fuck, GOD! They are God’s sons, God had, oh shit… Shit!!’_

 

“Damn, the Devil is real, Cain is real… God is real!” Dan said panicking.

 

Chloe felt the panic rise through her as well and breathing became slightly difficult.

 

_‘He is really the Devil, THE Devil, with capital letters and all… Oh, fuck!’_

 

That time it was her turn to lose her consciousness, the last thing she could register was her daughter’s voice.

 

“Mommy!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

When she woke up with her daughter and ex-husband staring at her with worry she sat up with a resolution. She stared at everyone around her and then at the celestials and sighed deeply, she could see the worry and fear present in their eyes, not much in Pierce’s – after all, it looked like he was there more for some kind of obligation than real interest.

 

It was the craziest thing that had ever happened to her, but she knew those people, she worked with Lucifer for three years, and knew Amenadiel for as long as that, she lived with Maze for crying out loud, and she knew neither of them would make any harm to either of them, to the opposite they have risked their lives to save them, although in some cases the danger was caused by one of them, still they saved them. However, still, it was too much to take.

 

She looked for her partner’s eyes and when she found them she could see the terror in them, for more he tried to hide it from her. It pained her, but she needed to say those words. But, before she could say anything, Trixie spoke again.

 

“Now you know the truth too,” the little girl started seriously to all adults.

 

“Trixie…” Dan called, and Chloe could see the fear and panic in his green eyes. “How can you be so…? How?”

 

Trixie sighed so heavily, that it made Chloe look at her.

 

“I know, it can be strange to know that the Devil, demons, and angels are real, but they are the same people we know,” Trixie said sincerely. “And I know they don’t mean ill to any of us, to anyone really…” The little girl stared at her hands. “Why do you want to complicate everything? It wasn’t like they became other people just because they aren’t human,” she said strongly and seriously, daring any of the four adults that didn’t know until then to say otherwise.

 

Neither of them knew what to say to her words, because they knew, deep down, she was speaking the truth. Knowing what they were didn’t change who they were, however, it did change everything. Because it did change how they view the world, they knew what was waiting for them in the end.

 

But it also didn’t change anything at all, it just explained more why they were who they were, why they acted that way, why they had such a different point of view of the world. It wouldn’t change anything if they just accept them and that new reality without letting it affect how they walked in their lives. If they got so caught up by what they were instead of living, instead of accepting it, it would indeed be so difficult, it would be impossible to live.

 

A bumpy road was ahead of them, but for the first time since she saw Lucifer’s wings, she was calm, to the point that she felt a smile grace her lips and she saw herself speaking.

 

“Yes, you are right Trix,” she patted her daughter’s head gently, receiving incredulous looks from the others. “They aren’t different people…”

 

She moved her eyes to Dan, Ella, and Charlotte, and they could it read well in her eyes. They needed to talk. Soon.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally!!!! Finally posting the chapter for you. I’m so sorry for the long delay, unfortunately, I’ve been in some sort of inspirational limbo since we started our campaign to save our show. And we did it guys, we did it!!! Anyway, I really had problems with inspiration and other stuff, and just recently I could finally go back to writing, yay! 
> 
> But I also have bad news! D: To those waiting for Breaking Down’s update will have to wait longer, I’m really stuck there *cries*. I’ve been trying to write the next chapter with no avail… So, I decided to revise the chapters already posted and give time, so I can go through points of my plot before posting again. But I will finish it!
> 
> I also decide to update stories of mine I’ve left without an update for a long time, I’m planning in also finish them, so my posting schedule will change completely. So, I also hope you understand! :D 
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter, so please, leave me a comment with your thoughts :) 
> 
> And also, if you want to make questions or share anything with me few free to hit me up on my Tumblr (limonath) or my Twitter (nathtevans).
> 
> See you next chapter, 
> 
> Nath :*


End file.
